


A Collection of Kisses

by Spunky89



Series: A Domestic(ish) Life [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Multi, Other, Polyamory, lots of kisses, nosy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky89/pseuds/Spunky89
Summary: Just some useless fluff about Steve, Bucky, and you as you move through your new relationship and find an addiction to each other's kisses in the most innocent way possible, and that can get you into some trouble.





	A Collection of Kisses

A few weeks after your melt-down, life had been continuing as normal. There wasn’t anything majorly different. Sure there was a bit of a shift. No longer was there a weird hesitation on your end when one of them would get touchy-feely. There was no more avoidance of kisses on the mouth. But other than that, everything just felt normal. You felt at peace with everything. And so were the boys. Now instead of greeting them with a hug or a cheek kiss when you came home or left in the morning, they would demand kisses, real ones as they put it. Which you forgot sometimes. 

You were late to work, you were frazzled and running around. Luckily the boys were there to make you breakfast and coffee to go. They both knew if they didn’t provide you with food, you weren’t gonna eat. You were panting as you struggled to get yourself ready and be out the door in time. You grabbed your bag, your coffee, and gave each a quick peck on the cheek before rushing to the door.  
A cough from behind you paused your frantic exit though.  
“Forgetting something?” Steve asked with a smirk as he and Bucky looked at you from the doorway of the kitchen. You looked down at your body, you were dressed, you had shoes on. You patted your bag, you had your phone, keys, wallet, you had your coffee. You were lost. You looked at them with confusion written across your face.  
“I think she’s confused, Stevie,”  
“I agree, we should help her out with that,” Steve said marching over to you, pulling you to him and kissing your pouting lips. Once your brain caught up you ended up breaking the kiss because you were giggling too hard.  
“You two are the worst.” You giggled, you gave Bucky a peck and ran out the door.

***********

As much as you teased them for their ‘kiss addiction’ you were just the same.

One day you came home from work and you were drained. The day had been long and hard. All you wanted to do was sleep. You were so tired it took you a good minute to get your key in the lock and open the door. Your keys and purse went somewhere, your shoes kicked off in whatever direction.  
“Hey darlin’, how was work?”  
“Mph,” you mumbled as you passed by the kitchen and straight to your room. You pass by your bed and the piles of the boys’ clothes that were strewn about as you’d run out of room in your own storage. After washing your face of makeup and stripping out of your work clothes you exit the bathroom, you pause as you look at how messy the room was. Strangely it doesn’t bother you, but rather makes you smile seeing the boys’ things mixing in with your own. You picked up one of the boys’ shirts from the clean pile. You weren’t sure who’s it was as the two had similar taste in shirts. It was a soft, three-quarter sleeved shirt. You didn’t even bother putting on pants as the shirt covered what it needed to. You then re-entered the main area of your apartment where you could smell something cooking, but you were too tired to try and figure out what it was. You made a beeline for the couch, crashing in your favorite spot without even looking for the boys.  
The couch dipped and your head was picked up and placed on someone’s lap.  
“Rough day?” Bucky asked as he combed his fingers through your hair.  
“Mhmm, it felt like it lasted forever.” You complained as you nuzzled into his hand.  
“Well, Steve’s just finishing up dinner so don’t fall asleep just yet.”  
“Mmk,”  
When he went to move his hand from your hair you whined and grabbed his hand and put it back on your head. He laughed but complied and continued to rub your head.  
Eventually, Steve finished dinner and brought it out to the living room for you to eat. You begrudgingly sat up and smiled as Steve sat on the other side of you, squishing you between the two of them. After you ate, with some idle chit chat from them, the plates were taken to the kitchen to be dealt with at a later point and time.  
The boys tucked in closer to you so that you were practically smothered in between the two. The took turns laying kisses on your head, shoulders, cheeks, face, hands, anywhere they could. It made you giggle and swat at them. The two then turned it into a game. One held you and the other laid rapid-fire kisses everywhere until you managed to ‘break free’ then they’d switch.  
“Stoooooooooop, please” You managed to get out between giggles.  
“There’s our girl.” Steve smiled as he kissed your smiling cheek.  
“Yeah yeah yeah, that was mean.” You pouted.  
“We’ll do anything for that smile. You know that.” Bucky teased.  
“I know,” You smiled as you looked up at his face and leaned in for a real kiss. Then another. And Another. Until Steve eventually pulled you to him.  
The three of you eventually fell into bed and continued to share lazy, loving, kisses until you fell asleep with a smile on your face. Because one thing was certain: nothing could cheer you up after a rough day better than some cuddles and kisses from your boys.

**********

The three of you had slowly started to fall into some sort of a routine and lifestyle. Most nights the boys stayed at your apartment, rarely staying at their own and only when they had to. You hadn’t told anyone you were officially a thing, but you knew those who were important to you had been suspecting long before the three of you put a label on your relationship. You still feared they would reject your unconventional relationship. You hadn’t even gone on an actual date even after 4 months of your official relationship. These factors meant PDA was a no go. Well, that was the plan at least...  
It was after some big mission that came up last minute and you had to watch your boys suit up and leave in a rush. It set anxiety deep into your soul. You were a wreck. Eventually, the situation escalated and an agent was sent to pick you up and bring you to the compound where you sat, shaking with fear and anxiety until you heard any news. It was hours before Friday eventually reported that the matter had been dealt with and the team was on their way home.  
When their plane landed a little over an hour later you didn’t even think twice before launching yourself into the closest supersoldier, which happened to be Bucky. This wasn’t out of the ordinary, the team was used to you doing that in your many years of friendship with Steve, and they knew Bucky was soon added into this mix after you knocked him over when he came home from his first dangerous mission (though all missions were dangerous this one was worse). Even as you reached your arm out and pulled Steve into your hug, no one batted an eye. It was when you reached up and slammed your lips to Bucky that the team paused.  
They waited a moment until you confirmed some of their suspicions, and when you turned to give Steve the same treatment, Natasha smirked and held out her hand to Tony who shoved it away and mumbled something about an ‘IOU’.  
After you gave both of them a brief pat down to see what was injured and if there was any visible damage (they were both glad you couldn’t see all the bruising that was under their uniforms) you finally calmed down enough to realize that you had definitely just outed your relationship to the team. Which spiraled you into a new wave of panic and anxiety.  
“Darling calm down. It’s okay. We would have had to tell them eventually.” Steve tried to calm you.  
“Yeah, and besides, Nat’s been dropping hints for weeks that she knew.” Bucky teased.  
“She what?!” you squeaked out.  
“Great job Buck, really, that definitely helped the situation.” Steve sighed as he pinched his nose between his fingers.  
“What do you mean she knew? How did she know? Did you tell her?”  
“Honey, she’s Natasha, I would have been more surprised and scared if she hadn’t figured it out.”  
“Yeah, you guys aren’t all that subtle,” Natasha said as she appeared next to your little huddle. “Now are you three just gonna stand out here or come inside. We ordered pizza.”  
Just as quick as she came, she was gone.  
“She scares me a little.” You murmured as you watched her disappear into the compound.  
“She scares us all doll,” Bucky promised as he pulled you to his side and kissed your head before leading you inside.  
After the boys took a quick shower and changed into more comfortable clothes you all headed to the dining room/living area.  
“Why do I feel like we’re about to do like the walk of shame.” You said as you neared the large glass doors that separated the dining room from the hall.  
“Oh I’ll give you something to feel shameful about,” Bucky said with a teasing glint in his eye before dipping you low and kissing you hard. You heard some wolf whistles through the doors and a distinct ‘get some’ from Sam.  
You laughed as you broke away from Bucky.  
“Come on, time to face the beasts,” Steve said as he took your one hand, Bucky grabbing your other, and walking in to deal with your crazy family.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyy, so I decided to make it a little series. I don't know how many parts I'll make it but I just have these little ideas and I'm gonna do my best to make them seem semi-cohesive. Let me know what ya'll think. I love some constructive criticism :)


End file.
